Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix
by centaurderoma
Summary: I know this has been kinda done b4 but go on i know u wanna read it. Starts in Harry's summer after the GoF. JUST READ IT!!!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix

Chapter 1

Harry was suddenly bolted awake, after having a dream about Voldemort, but he couldn't remember it.

He was at the Dursley's house and would be for the rest of the summer because Dumbledore had not allowed him to go to the Weasley's home.

At the moment he was lying on his dusty, old bed. The Dursley's had ignored him so they had, once they got to 4 Privet Drive. Harry was use to this of course, but this year they had decided to totally ignore him, so they didn't give him any food, but Dudley still was on his diet, so this didn't really matter to Harry because nearly every other week Harry got a huge supply of food from the Weasley's, Hermione and Hagrid, but of courseHarry didn't eat Hargrid's cooking because it was well known that his rock cakes broke your teeth, and it wouldn't be surprising if they were actually made of rocks.

Harry looked at his clock, it was flashing 4:00am. It then struck Harry, he had been 15 for four hours.

Harry looked out the window to see 5 owls sitting on the window sill, including his own owl, Hedwig.

He walked groggily over to the window, but he never made it over, because when he was half way there a glow of red, blue, green, yellow and white, emitted out of his right hand, also there was a tinge of the same glow surrounding his trunk.

Harry actually didn't notice the glow until he had lifted his right hand to open the window. It seemed as though he was a statue because he stood very still, because he couldn't believe his eyes. He actually didn't move until the glowing had subsided and his hand was back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" asked Harry to no one in particular.

Suddenly a man in a white clock popped up in front of Harry and chuckled. He then let the 5 owls into Harry's room and they were followed by a yellow phoenix.

"Who are you?" asked Harry suddenly.

"I am Merlin!" said the mysterious man.

"Do you mean THE Merlin?" asked Harry, "The one from thousands of years ago and was the very first wizard?"

"Yes Harry, I'm that Merlin" answered Merlin, merrily.

"Why are you here?" asked Harry.

"I'm here to inform you of your ancestors and your magi powers, that you now posses.! Merlin answered.

The End of Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix!

By Catherine Mallon

Chapter 2!

"I'm here to inform you of your ancestors and your magi powers, that you now posses." Merlin answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My ancestors???" asked Harry confused, while untying the packages off the owls.

"No one, except I and your ancestors themselves know this but you are the heir of," said Merlin, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and also you're my heir."

"You've got to be joking," said Harry, "I mean if I was the heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, then why didn't the sorting hat not say all four houses and not just Gryffindor and Slytherin?" suddenly Harry realise "I'm your heir?"

Harry then fainted on to his bed.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Merlin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke with a blinding white light in his eyes. He also knew that he wasn't at the Dursley's household anymore. So Harry flipped open his eyes to find himself in a king's size bed with the colours of his dormitory at Hogwart's.

"Huh?" said Harry as he lay in the bed, and then the night's events came back to him in a jolt.

"It wasn't a dream?" said Harry to no one in particle "It was all real. OH SHIT!"

Then the door to the right of him opened, and in walked Merlin, dressed in white, and another man dressed in red with gold trimmings.

"Good morning Harry" exclaimed Merlin, "this is Gordric Gryffindor."

"Hello" said Harry.

"Good morning Harry" said Gryffindor.

"Harry even before you say anything you are in the land of the dead." Said Merlin.

"O.K., then why am I here, I haven't died yet?" asked Harry.

"The reason you're here Harry, is because you fainted after your magic hit you, but you didn't realise," said Merlin, "and because it's the safest place you can ever be."

"My magic hit me?" exclaimed Harry, "didn't I have all the magic before?"

"Technically yes, but we have keep our heirs magic hidden until it is needed" said Merlin, "get dressed and I'll show you where the dinning room is." As Gryffindor and Merlin exited the room.

End of Chapter 2!         


End file.
